Blood
by Seddielover945
Summary: "It's only you Doofus, and you have got to promise me that you will never ever do anything like this again. I can't loose you, if I loose you then I have to go to. You are my world." He brought her wrist to his lips and he kissed it. "I love you." He whispered, and stroked her red hair with his other hand. She just nodded into his chest, and let another sob run through her veins.


_..._

_So I've decided to let him go, its not like he needs me now anyways._

_..._

Patricia bit down on the inside of her lip, and held back the tears that gleamed in her eyes. She watched as Eddie placed his arm around KT's shoulder, and a smile graced his lips. His eyes glanced at KT, and Patricia sucked in a breath.

"I'm gonna skip the fireworks." Jerome mumbled, glanced at Joy, and pushed past her. _Yeah me too_. She thought and started to head up the stairs to her room. The redhead bit her lip even harder, and she could taste the blood in her mouth. The pain would take it away the mental pain. Once in her room, the door shut, she let the tears roll down her cheeks. A sob wracked through her bones, and she bit down on her lip even harder then she had before. A thought crossed her mind and she rolled out of her bed. After about two minutes of going throught drawers she found a new razor blade. Patricia sucked back in the tears, and held out her wrist, maybe it would make her feel better. She had _never_ done anything like that, and she held out for the pain. How would it feel? She knew that it was stupid, but if it made her feel better.. _It's wrong, and you know it_. Her mind told her. She shut her green eyes, and barely pressed the blade to her wrist, but she alomst stopped herself before she _really_ did anything to herself. The door knob twisted, but she ignored it.

"Hey why aren't you-" The American harried boy's voice tralied off, as he saw the faint trail of blood pour out of the cut on her wrist, drop by drop. His brown eyes met her green ones, and he knew that she had been crying, but why? She shut her eyes, ready to press it again, but he was on his knees in front of her in a flat of three seconds. The blade swiped out of her hand, and Eddie searched her face for some sort of explanation. "What are you doing!" Patricia said nothing, but she felt the tears weal up in her green eyes again, and her wrist stung. Eddie grabbed her wrist, and looked at it. Then he looked back at Patricia.

"Shouldn't you be at the fireworks with KT?" She questioned, trying to aviod his eyes.

"I came up to get you.." His voice trailed off into the air. He threw the razor blade behind him on the floor, and brought her close to him. The blood was starting to dry on her wrist, and Eddie stroked her hair.

"Why would you-" He cut himself off, and planted a kiss on her forehead. She pulled herself out of Eddie's arms, but she looked at him in the eyes, and then she looked to her wrist.

"I've decided to let you go Eddie, you love KT and I understand that, it's not like you need me now anyways." She told him as she bit down on her lip again.

"Yacker why on earth would you think that?" He questioned and without her fight he brought her back into his arms.

"Because you do, I know that you do. She was right you guys do make a good team."

"It's only you Doofus, and you have got to promise me that you will _never ever_ do anything like this again. I can't loose you, if I loose you then I have to go to. You are my world." He brought her wrist to his lips and he kissed it. "I love you." He whispered, and stroked her red hair with his other hand. She just nodded into his chest, and let another sob run through her veins.

"I love you too." She whispered, and looked up at the American boy with tears as they ran down her cheeks. "So much Eddie." He smiled and kissed the top of her head. His hand tightened in on her own, and he glanced at her wrist one last time.

"Don't you ever forget that Yacker." Patricia nodded again. "Now come on let's get you cleaned up and then we can head down to the fireworks." She smiled softly as he helped her up off of the floor. He followed her into the girls bathroom, and warmed a wash cloth with water. He took her wrist, as she tried to pull away from his grasp, but his eyes softened.

"Do you trust me?" All Patricia could do was nod.

"More then anything." She whispered as he gently pressed the wet cloth to her injured wrist. A sob caught in her throat as the pain shot through her.

"Hey." He said setting the cloth down on the sink, and he placed a hand underneath her chin. "It's alright." And Eddie brought her into his chest; he let her cry.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled. "I'm so sorry Eddie." He nodded, and kissed her on the lips. His fingers stroked her cheeks, and he pressed another kiss onto her head.

"It's okay Yacker, it's okay."

...

**I know it was really sappy, but what do you think? I never write this kind of stories, and I do not believe in this, but I liked writting sappy Peddie stories...Sooo..**

**Review. **

**Seddielover945.**


End file.
